


Innocent

by Channie08



Series: Nct Smuts open [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Don't Like Don't Read, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, NCT 2018, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: He just wants to help his boyfriends out, but his innocent self doesn't understand why Chenle decided this is the way to do it.





	1. Worry

Looking at himself in the mirror, the small boy released a sigh, staring back at himself was his reflection. He was in one of his boyfriends big shirts, with a skimpy baby blue thong on, barely covering his little cock. It's not that he had a big cock, the piece of fabric was just so tiny.

He groaned, walking towards the bed, feeling himself flop onto it, the shirt riding up.

'What's the point of this? They won't like it..." He thought to himself, hands going up to cover his eyes, which were starting to brim with unshed tears. 

The tan boy couldn't help but release a small cry of despair. He only wanted to be good for his boyfriends, he just wanted to help them release their pent up frustrations. Whatever those frustrations were.

His first idea had not been what he was doing now, but his best friend Chenle, said his boyfriends would go crazy.

So that's why he is doing this, something he's never done before. He felt exposed, the small thong barely, just barely covered his little cock. He would have rather been in sweatpants, and all curled onto the couch for a movie night. 

But no, Chenle wants him to try something he never has before. He himself didn't understand what it was meant for. Like, was this outfit just for his boyfriends to ogle at him? He didn't know, but apperantly Chenle did.

After laying on the bed for a few minutes, he got up and looked at the mirror again. 

There wasn't much to look, at least to him there wasn't. He was small in all aspects, he didnt like it, but he did know his boyfriends did. 

As he was looking at himself, his phone started going off. The boy walked over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, answering the call from none other than his best friend.

"Yes Chenle? Do you need something?" He spoke quietly into the phone, sitting down gently on the bed.

He heard a dolphin like laugh before a loud response came, "Actually yes, the boys are on their way back now. Are you all ready?" 

With a sigh, he replied, "Yes, but I don't understand why I'm wearing this Lele, why can't you tell me?" 

The said boy just groaned through the phone, saying, "Hyuck, it's okay, just let them do what they want, you'll be fine. You all will love it okay?"

"Okay okay, I'm trusting you Lele, they should be here any minute, should I just sit on the bed, or?"

"Yeah, just look adorable and innocent, they'll love it. Okay I'm gonna go, have fun okay?? Trust them. Byee!!" The dolphin screeched before hanging up. 

Right as he hung up, Donghyuck heard the front door open, followed by a "Hyuckie! We're home!" from no other than Na Jaemin.

Nervously, Donghyuck stuttered out, "O-Okay! I'm up s-stairs!" While putting his phone on the bedside table.

Immediately, the chatter between his boyfriends stopped, and Donghyuck swear his heart did to. 

He was about to start silently cursing himself for stuttering when the door slowly opened, revealing Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno.

"Um baby, you look adorable." Stated Jeno, who was starting to walk towards his boyfriend more. 

Jaemin and Renjun both nodded as well, following Jeno's advances. 

"I-I want to help you guys! W-With your pent up frustrations! Lele said you guys w-would like this! I don't know why though..." The small boy said, innocently staring up to his three boyfriends, switching to sit up on his knees. 

Renjun found himself taking in a sharp breath of air and his small boyfriend did sit up though. He was the one closest to his sides, where Hyuck's shirt rode up, revealing the blue thong. 

"Baby, where'd you get this?" He asked gently, moving forward to touch the blue fabric. 

Jeno and Jaemin let out a quiet groan once they saw what Renjun was talking about. 

Donghyuck only giggled, crawling closer to Renjun saying, "Lele and I went shopping earlier this week and he s-said that you guys would absolutely love it! So I g-got it!" 

The three guys looked at each other, easily communicating the same question, 

Is their smaller boyfriend really this innocent?

Jaemin was the first to respond to his baby, "We do love it!" He responded, lifting the front of Donghyucks shirt to show his frontal parts, "It's very cute and barely covers your adorable little cock!" He added, caressing the said body part gently. 

This caused Dongyuck to crawl over to him, pulling him to sit on the bed, before sitting on him. 

Jaemin groaned, feeling his boyfriends ass against his hardening cock. 

Jeno sat right next to them, his finger tracing the hem of the tshirt. "Hey baby do you think I can take this shirt off?" He questioned, sending an eye smile to the cute boy. 

Donghyuck felt himself blush while he shyly nodded his head. 

"Words baby." Renjun reminded him, causing Donghyuck to then say, "Yeah y-you can!" 

Jeno couldn't help but chuckle while pulling the tshirt up, revealing the tan skin, cute belly, and little pink perky nipples. 

Once the shirt was off Renjun found his hand moving to toy with the little nipples. It cause a cute little whimper to leave Donghyucks mouth. 

"Baby I'm gonna lift you up a bit so we can take your cute underwear off, okay?" Jaemin asked, already lifting him up while Jeno helped take them off.

"Hyuckie, baby, do you trust us?" Renjun asked the smaller boy, going into start kissing his neck. 

The boy could only whimper softly, quietly saying,

 

 

 

"Yes"


	2. Baby

Renjun smiled, no, smirked at the answer. He felt himself immediately looking at Jaemin and Jeno, all of then having the same lust drifting around in their eyes. 

Donghyuck looked at his boyfriends nervously. He didn't understand what the look meant, but he thought that they didnt like to see him naked. 

Thinking this caused a little whimper of hurt to escape his mouth, tears forming in his puppy-like eyes. 

Jeno snapped into action after he looked at Donghyuck, the small boy attempting to make a move towards the tshirt that was just thrown off. But Jeno didn't want that, so he grabbed the boy by the waist, pulling him down onto the bed, away from the shirt and away from Jaemin. 

"Baby, you are so beautiful, honestly we wish you would wear shirts less around us." Jeno stated calmly, trying to get the boy calmed down to trust them enough.

Jaemin moved closer saying, "Yeah, your always making us feel good, feeding us, helping us, cleaning, all that. Let us help you now baby, okay?" 

The tan boy felt himself nodding, leaning back into the bed, and soon enough, grabbing Jeno's hand. 

Jaemin smiled at him, and brought his lips to meet Donghyuck's, putting all of his emotions into the kiss. Just to some how communicate to their baby, that they love him. 

On the other side of the kiss, Donghyuck is nervous, shaking even. None of the boys have kissed him this passionately. He can only hope he is doing it right as he pushed his lips harder against Jaemin's.

"Baby, I'm gonna do something okay? You just need to relax..." Donghyuck hears Jeno say. The small boy releases a whimper to assure Jeno that he can continue with whatever he's doing. 

But before he can take his lips off Jaemin's, to look at Jeno, a brown haired boy comes into view. Renjun leans his head down to meet the tan collarbone, gently kissing along it, slightly nipping. 

Suddenly, a warm heat takes in his tiny cock. He moans at the feeling, he didn't know what it was but his body wanted more. His hips twitched at their place on the mattress. 

"J-Jeno hyung! What a-are you doing?" He gasped out, hands clenching the sheets, moving away from Jaemin's kissing attacks.

It wasn't Jeno who answered, but Renjun who lifted his head from the crook of his neck. "Baby he is giving you a blowjob, his mouth is making your cute little cock feel so good..." he said before lowering his head back down, starting to suck more harshly, leaving reddish-purple marks all over his neck and collarbones. 

Before he could say anything back, Jaemin quickly pressed his lips against Donghyuck's again, this time slowly pressing his tongue into the tan boys. 

Jaemin easily dominated Donghyuck's tongue, and let his explore the untouched places. Even gently sucking on his tongue and lips, making them puffy and bruised.

The small boy could only moan at how good everything felt, he was so sensitive and he felt his tummy start to get all warm and twist up. He immediately gasped his thoughts out, and Renjun said it was okay.

Jeno responded by sucking harder, digging his tongue into the slit of Donghyuck's cock. 

Before Donghyuck could try and get Jeno off, he felt his cock twitch and felt something smooth and creamy shoot out of his cock. Tears started falling down his face at this, he didn't get why it happened. Or even why Jeno didn't come off his cock. 

When Jaemin and Renjun felt the tears, they both stopped and looked to their baby, asking what's wrong. The boy could barely respond, and only cried harder when Jeno moved closer with white stuff sitting on his lip. 

"Baby, your okay, calm down and tell us what's wrong, okay?" Jaemin soothed, running his hand through Donghyucks sweaty hair. 

"I-I didnt mean to do that J-Jeno hyung! I dont know what it is or how it happened! I'm sorry hyung don't be disgusted with me! Im sorry it felt so good!" Donghyuck wailed, throwing himself into Jeno's arms. 

The three older boys chuckled at this, before Jeno wiped his baby's cum off his lip before saying, "Its okay baby, that was supposed to happen, and this white stuff? It's called cum and its yummy, try it baby, I'm not mad..." 

Then Jeno slid his cum covered finger into Donghyuck's mouth, feeling the boys tongue all over his finger, silently sucking his finger clean.

Donghyuck blushed before saying "I-I want more!" 

His three boyfriends laughed and pulled the sweaty, hickey covered boy onto all their laps, peppering him with kisses, Renjun saying, "How about we give you our cum after a little nap baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue writing this after this chapter or should I finish it here???
> 
> Also Nohyuck is adorable and I love the 00 liner together


End file.
